Wormhole
by MadelinBreaker
Summary: This is a story about finding and loosing wormholes. McWeir established


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis and I am not making any money by writing about it.

Title: Wormholes

Author: Madelin Breaker

Warnings: a small slash moment and meanness to Kavanagh

Pairings: McKay/Weir

Season: Up to current

Spoilers: Up to current

Rating: K (This is the rating—I belong to so many yahoo groups that I can't keep track of which group uses what rating system)

Archive: Sure, just let me know—also, at my website www. Please

Summary: This is part of the McWeir ficathon as requested by allisnow. The four specifications include: astronomy, sugar packets, a surprising kiss, and Stephen Hawking's book "A Brief History of Time." This turned into an odd fic about finding and loosing wormholes. I apologize ahead of time for the surprising kiss—the only one I could come up with made me go eewwww—I imagine others will feel the same.

* * *

Anita Brown, the sole member of the astronomy team sent during the restaffing of Atlantis, rushes toward Rodney's office, "Dr. McKay—Dr. McKay!"

Rodney looks up from his computer screen, "Yes, what do you want?" he sighs.

"You have to come see this!"

"See what? I'm in the middle of something here."

"A wormhole."

Rodney looks a cross between exasperation and confusion.

"Not one from a stargate—as far as I can tell it's naturally occurring."

"Right—right—show me."

He follows Anita to where the astronomy equipment is set up on one of the balconies. She lets him look at the read outs the equipment has produced.

"Radek," Rodney calls through the comm system.

"What?" Radek responds, not exactly in the position to handle anything else at the moment.

"Dr. Black has discovered a naturally occurring wormhole."

"You mean Dr. Brown from astronomy."

"Yes—yes—just get out here."

"That might be a little difficult."

"Why?" Rodney reluctantly asks.

"Piece of errant Ancient technology has me trapped in corner."

Rodney sighs-- his head falling into his raised hand.

"Colonel Sheppard."

"Sheppard here."

"Could you please rescue Dr. Zelenka from whatever part of the city is attacking him."

"Sure." Sheppard responds skeptically.

"Let's have another look at these readings."

* * *

"A wormhole?" Elizabeth clarifies.

"Yes, ma'am," Anita answers with a nod.

"Can we explore it?"

Anita opens her mouth to answer, but McKay and Zelenka jump in enthusiastically.

"Inside—not unless we can determine if it's stable and where it goes."

"Would not be fun to find Wraith fleet on other side."

"Yes, yes, but if we could take a puddle jumper we could reconfigure the sensors to scan into the wormhole."

"Assuming the sensors can be reconfigured."

Rodney shoots Radek a dirty look.

"I'll put it on the mission schedule—unless you can give me a good reason this needs explored immediately."

All three scientists know that this discovery while very interesting to them is not the most important place to go right now.

"Let me know when you actually reconfigure the sensors."

Radek and Anita immediately get up to leave, but Rodney remains behind.

"Are you going to try for dinner plans again?' Elizabeth asks neutrally.

"Hey, it's not my fault Zelenka got himself trapped by an Ancient perimeter drone."

"And after that…"

"Well," he adds sheepishly, "Then, there was the wormhole."

Elizabeth chuckles slightly, "it's so hard to be annoyed with you when you have that look on your face."

"I'm glad it's working because I don't have anything else."

Elizabeth walks around the other side of her desk. Rodney holds out his arms and they hug tenderly for a drawn out moment.

"Tonight?" Elizabeth asks, pulling away.

"Come find me this time."

"Like wild horses could drag you away."

Zelenka clears his throat in the doorway.

"What?' Rodney responds back to his usual snappy self.

"Sorry-I just realized that you did not follow."

"I'm coming—I'm coming," Rodney leaves without glancing back.

* * *

"So you and Elizabeth?" Radek questions.

"Yes," he snarkes, his tone of voice making it sound more like "duh."

"If you ever talked about anything other than _how great you are_, I might know something personal about you—like friends usually do"

Rodney bights back the smart remark he is about to make—recent events have made him do some thinking, "Point taken—could we get to work on the sensors now."

"Shouldn't we be working on the errant perimeter drone?"

"Sheppard smashed it in the process of rescuing you—it's going to take months if we can reverse engineer it at all—a few hours aren't going to make a difference."

"He smashed it?" Radek shakes his head.

"The electrical pulse that knocked you out caused his _survival instincts_ to kick in."

Radek snorts as he pulls out a panel of crystal circuits.

"Dr. McKay!" Miko worriedly calls through the comm system.

"Yes"

"Dr. Kavanagh has caused a great…"

"Don't tell him." Kavanagh can be heard in the background.

"But he needs to know."

"Miko, I'll be right there." Rodney sighs.

"Kavanagh is idiot."

Miko is fanning a large hole in one of the lab tables when they arrive.

"What did you do?" McKay asks angrily.

"I…I…,' Kavanagh sputters.

"This is the greatest amount of stupidity I have ever had the chance to witness."

"If you would give me the updates about new discoveries as I should get as a senior member of this staff, I would have known not to touch that."

"And the large do not touch sign didn't give you that clue." Rodney in his anger picks up the nearest object on the table and throws it squarely at Kavanagh's chest. He storms into his office, wishing that Atlantis would let him slam a door.

Radek snickers and takes the copy of A Brief History of Time that Kavanagh now has clasped to his chest, "How appropriate—terrible book."

* * *

Elizabeth returns to her quarters later that day to find Rodney emptying sugar packets into hot water.

"What are you doing?"

"Making ice tea"

"You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't—I just never happen to be in the same places as you at the same time."

"Or you've had Zelenka act as a look out."

McKay gives her a pained look.

"You can't throw things at members of your staff."

"I think that throwing a book at him was a rather controlled response considering that he could have killed everyone in the lab."

"Rodney, he, also, knows how to recite every regulation manual from here back to the Milky Way—do you realize how awkward of a situation you've put me in?"

Rodney presents her with a glass of ice tea—a sheepish smile replacing his previous look of rage. Elizabeth accepts the glass as the apology Rodney intends it to be—the situation not dire enough to put it into words.

"Kavanagh has requested a transfer and under the circumstances I'm inclined to grant it—he can be Caldwell's problem from now on."

Elizabeth nearly drops the glass of ice tea as McKay pulls her into a sloppy kiss.

"I take it you won't have any problems signing the paperwork."

* * *

It only seemed appropriate that Weir, McKay, and Zelenka would see Kavanagh off or at the very least make sure he really leaves. However, what they didn't expect to find is two people even more happy than they are about the transfer—Kavanagh and Caldwell.

The two forms are melted against each other –lips locked--in the loading bay area.

Radek and Rodney look pale at the sight, but Elizabeth's face contains a mischievous grin.

"Colonel Caldwell"

Kavanagh has the decency for once in his life to look embarrassed and slinks into the ship.

Caldwell takes a quick glance backward at his partner before addressing Elizabeth. "I trust that you'll forget what you just saw."

"Of course, colonel." She considers for a moment, "but I trust you'll be more understanding of shall we say differences in the future."

He nods curtly and enters this ship.

"Well, that was certainly different."

Elizabeth corrals the two scientists out of the areas so the Daedalus can take off.

"Dr. McKay—Dr. McKay!"

"Yes, Dr. Black"

"Dr. Brown," Radek mumbles.

Rodney gives him a dirty look and indicates for her to deliver her message.

"The wormhole has dissipated."

"Of course it did—why would we get to study an astronomical anomaly?" He turns his dirty look onto Elizabeth.

"Don't blame this on me." Elizabeth calmly states.

"Rodney we weren't ready with reconfigured sensors."

"It shouldn't have disappeared on me."

"How dare multi-dimensional space defy the great Rodney McKay?"

"You see!"

"I think this moment require chocolate. Let's see what chef has out for dessert today."

Anita smiles—she may not have gotten to study her wormhole—but at least she would get to eat with Dr. Weir.

The End

Thank you to all my loyal readers!


End file.
